trick R treat
by Demented00
Summary: Its almost time for Halloween, and everybody can't wait for the masks, treats, and the pranks people do on each other. But this Halloween won't be so fun for the greasers. Socs still remember about the death of Bob and decide to prank a certain greaser... (Continuation from ReJeCtEd s0uL 1162 with her permission)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own THE OUTSIDERS

It was only a week before the 31st of October. The sky was dark and the only lights were the stars and lamps from inside the houses nearby. I took my cigarette and threw it at the ground realizing there was no more to smoke it, so cold

"I hope I ain't too late," I said chattering my teeth as a cold gust wind slapped against my body. Darry told me to be back by ten, and it really looked like eleven. But the days change as the weather changes. When it's winter, the days go dark fast. In the summer, the sun lasts long. But since it was getting close to Winter, the days go by faster.

When I looked at my house, all the lights were on. Shit"

Darry gave me a look that meant I was in trouble. So close

"Pony spied the wrong house, if he wanted to see some action, he could have spied on the house next to me. Now there's real action over there."

I chuckled silently while everybody else groaned. Two-bit always goofing off. I heard Darry and Soda argue some more, I knew at that point that Steve and Two-bit were already gone. Every time Darry argued with either me or Soda, everybody else would leave. It's been like ever since. I leaned against the door and sighed imaging what Darry would be saying to me. The lecture he would be giving me.

Minutes passed by, I had my legs up to my chest while my chin rested on my knees. It was only a matter of seconds before Darry knocked on my door and told me to go in the living room. But as I kept waiting for that to happen, my eyes closed and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

X*X*X*X

I gently knocked on Pony's door, but he didn't open. When I called his name, he didn't answer. I looked at Soda, and he sighed.

"Pony, c'mon, open upI fell asleep. Guess I didn't hear you. Sorry"

"But I told him before ten. He was home around eleven. He knows the rules."

Soda rolled his eyes at me and turned around to leave, "Ok, night Darry.."

"Night Soda."

My mind was working already on the talk I was going to have with Pony tomorrow. Why was he late anyways? He was only going to the movies, well, at least that's what he told me.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own THE OUTSIDERS

Even though my eyes were closed, the sun light went through my eyelids making me open them wide and rub the irritating feeling in them. I extended my arms to stretch and let out a morning yawn. But I realized I woke up earlier than usual. When I looked at my clock sitting on my desk, it read six forty one. I'm actually nineteen minutes early. Getting to my feet, I decided to make breakfast. First I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and greased my hair.

My hand pulled a pan out of the top cabinet and turned on the stove. Some eggs were in the fridge so I grabbed some, then took some bacon and fried them. When I was done, Soda and Darry had already woken up. They were surprised to see me up cooking breakfast. But they ignored the confusion and went on to their doings. Darry took a shower first while Soda looked for his clothes. Then Soda took a shower and so on.  
"You doing ok Pony?" Soda asked me while I ate my breakfast. I gulped down my glass of milk and stood up.

"I'm ok, quit worrying. I have to go, only have minutes before school starts," I said grabbing my back pack, "Breakfast's done, ok? Bye."

Before I could grab the door knob, Two-bit and Steve walked in. I rolled my eyes and went on my way.

X*X*X

"Hey, where's he going? Isn't Steve taking him to school?" Two-bit asked sitting down on the couch.

I shrugged, "Guess he wanted to walk…"

Steve shook his head, "That kid is sometimes so stubborn."

"Tell me about it," I chuckled.

"Soda, seen my belt?" Darry asked me putting on a black shirt.

I pointed behind the couch Two-bit was laying in. Darry grabbed it and quickly ate his plate of breakfast Pony had left him. I too did this and when I finished up, I signaled Steve it was time to leave. Darry put the plates in the sink and carefully stared at us. We all stood still.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking out.

"Where's Pony?" He asked still inside.

"Kid's already on his way to school," Steve mumbled. I got into Darry's car, while Two-bit and Steve drove to school. I thought about why Pony wanted to walk in school. It's really weird, it's just not him. He wasn't late or anything. We passed a 24 hour store, and it was highly decorated with small orange pumpkins, and paper witches hanging from the windows. Fake spider webs were wrapped around the bushes the store had outside. I smiled, Darry noticed.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's only a couple of days before Halloween, can't wait to see people prank on others. Can't wait to start!" I said almost like a little kid going to a zoo. Darry rolled his eyes at me.

"I swear, do any of that stuff on me, and you'll see who I really am."

I laughed, "Awe, c'mon Darry, they're just pranks."

Darry gave me a serious look, "Yeah, well, others can do worse. Some don't really care weather the person gets hurt or not." I frowned, some I knew some people that would go to extremes to scare the living shit out of people.

"Are you going to dress up too?" Darry asked me half smiling.

I grinned, "The hell I am."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own THE OUTSDIERS**

I walked inside my homeroom and sat down in my usual seat. In the far back of the small classroom. The bell rang, and that's when the rest of my class mates flooded inside grabbing their also usual spots. Nobody really sits next to me, the ones that do pull their desks farther from me. Jeez, it's not like I'm going to bite…Then came in the Soc named Fred. He was about Soda's height, had a round face, honey colored hair, and blue eyes. Many freckled cover his nose, and his hair was curly. He sat two desks next to me. I hated him. I hated him very much. Ever since Bob's death, he was all over me.

In the meaning that he kept reminding everyone like twice a week that Bob was dead and it was my fault. He sneered at me, but I kept looking forward. Right at the teacher. The teacher handed everyone orange papers with huge bold letters on it.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**HALLOWEEN DANCE IN JUST 5 DAYS!**

**MUST BE DRESS UP TO ENTER. 8:00p.m.**

**here at school inside the gymnasium.**

**No masks or any sort of weapon allowed in school.**

People immediately started chattering with excitement. Already boys started asking out girls to be their pair. I simply rolled my eyes. The teacher shushed us and raised his voice to get out attention.

"Ok students, as you can see, Halloween is just around the corner. And well, the school, principal, etc. decided to make the dance this year in the gymnasium instead of the cafeteria. That's the only difference this year. I'll say it so I can get this over with. No masks, no weapons, no alcohol, and please, your all old enough to know that no sex."

Everybody booed at him, but the teacher kept on speaking , "And no pranks. Well, at least no harsh ones. All righty everyone, you may leave."

I grabbed my books and quickly made my way to the door, but before I walked out, I saw Fred's hard eyes staring at me. People shoved others to get out, so I walked out ignoring the my worries. He looked so…cold… The day went on like any other day. Math, English, Gym, yeah. School is so boring. It was time for lunch time. My hands were in the inside my pant's pockets. Hungry wasn't exactly what I felt. So instead, I walked outside the parking lot searching for anyone I knew to hang out with. There was Two-bit whistling and flirting with some girls. He grinned at the sight if me.

"What's up beautiful!" He shouted putting his arm on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

"Ha, ha, very funny…" I said half smiling.

Two-bit sat down on the benches holding some beer. Carefully, I studied the features of the bottle. Somehow, it was so interesting looking at the brown glass. How can a bottle filled with beer bring so much happiness to a man? Two-bit noticed me staring at the bottle and put it behind him jokingly.

"No can do baby Curtis! You're brothers will kill me if you drank beer from me!"

"I didn't any smart one! I was just…Looking at it…" I mumbled feeling my face get hot.

Two-bit snickered and kept on drinking. Suddenly he jumped up making me look around to see if somebody was going to hurt us.

"What? Where?" I asked nervously.

Two-bit started laughing again, almost howling. Again, I felt my face get hot.

"Shut up…" I said narrowing my eyes at him. Two-bit panted and clutched his stomach.

"Sorry- it's just that-that…You should have seen your face!"

"Ok ok, we get it…." Two-bit took a deep breathe trying to calm himself,

"Ok, that's not what I wanted to say. It's just that, I was going to ask if you were going to the Halloween dance…"

My eyes widened, "Oh Keith! You're asking me out!" I shouted jokingly. Two-bit raised an eyebrow, "Look who's the clown now."

I chuckled, "I ain't going. It's just a stupid dance…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on there, you know what you're even saying? Imagine the dance with hot girls dressed up in HOT costumes! What if one of them dresses up as a stripper!"

I laughed, "Only in your dreams Two-bit."

The bell rang, "C'mon Pony! Steve's gonna go too!"

I walked away, "I'll think about it!"

Two-bit shook his head and also left. The hours went by fast, the classes got shorter. I really don't know why, but this day really went faster than usual. When the final bell rang, I walked to the parking lot to meet Two-bit. But somebody pushed me against the locker, it was Fred. He and I were the only ones in the hallways. His arms was against my neck making it impossible for me to breathe. I stared at him not wanting to show any weakness coming from me.

"Watch it greaser, I'll NEVER forget what you did to my cousin Bob. You heard me? You killed him ,he's dead and you're still alive. Watch it!" He let go leaving me to fall on my hands clutching my neck. Before I could even stand up, he glance one last time at me. Rage filled his eyes. Then he stomped away with the rest of his so called friends. I shook as I tried to stand up, leaning against the wall, I thought, _All my fault…All my fault…_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own THE OUTSIDERS **

Steve walked over to me while I laid down on the front of his car. Steve rolled his eyes and pushed me making me land on the ground on my feet. I started laughing while he simply opened the door to his car and stuffed some of his books in the backseat. He sighed and stared at me lazily.

"What?" I asked grinning.

"Where's the kid? Ain't he supposed to be here by now?" He asked irritated.

I shrugged, "I don't know the time, maybe we're early."

Steve looked around, almost the whole parking place was empty, only for two mustangs. The cute red head, uhh, I think her name's Sherry, seemed to be waiting for somebody because she kept looking at her watch and to the School's entrance. This made me feel uneasy. Could that Soc be inside with _Pony?_

"I think I'll go inside and look for Pony…" I said walking fast. Steve nodded also sensing something wrong. Before I entered the building, an angry Soc, who I unfortunately knew, stomped angrily to where Sherry was. Sherry was asking him something looking concerned for him, but he just told her to get inside. Steve gave me a look that made me really worried. _What now kid?_

"Pony? Pony? Where are you? Po-"

I was cut off by Pony's finger tapping my shoulder. I turned around to face him, "I'm here, jeez…"

I coked my head and asked, "Why'd you take so long?"

He shrugged, "Lost track of time…"

Man, this kid has gotta learn how to lie. He couldn't lie even if his life depended on it. I didn't push the situation further and decided to tell Soda later. My arm wrapped around his shoulder. He just kept looking down.

"So Pony, you decided to go to the dance with me?"

That seemed to make him a bit happier, Pony half smiled at me, "I don't know Two-bit…"

When we got to Steve's car, he sighed, "Finally! Kid, where were you? You scared the hell out of Two-bit."

_Me? What's he talking about?_ _He also got scared!_ I raised an eyebrow at him, Steve turned on the car and we drove to Pony's place.

"So the dance, huh?" Pony asked suddenly.

I grinned, "C'mon kid, maybe you'll get lucky and find yourself a nice broad!"

Steve snorted, "Two-bit, please, the day that I see Pony with a broad is the day that I'll die."

I started laughing loud, and Steve was snickering, Pony narrowed his eyes at us, "Ha, ha, very funny guys….I'm not into that yet….Yet…"

We stopped and looked at him in disbelief, "Kid, at your age, I was busy getting laid," I said remembering those good old days. Pony's ears reddened. Steve smirked. Pony looke out the car's window. Steve parked outside the house. We all got out. Pony was the first one inside, and I, was the last. I made myself at home, my butt dominated the couch, Steve rummaged through the fridge looking for something good to eat. He found a popsicle in the freezer. Pony walked out of his room and frowned at Steve who was licking peacefully on the popsicle.

"Hey…That was mine…." Steve showed him the popsicle in front of Pony's face.

"Here ya go then." Pony backed away shaking his head in disgust, "Actually, you can keep it."

I chuckled, "Who would want Steve's saliva anyway? You should of put your name on it Pone…" I said closing my eyes.

"Even if Pont did do that, I would have still taken it," Steve said smiling with pride.

Pony laughed, "Yeah…."

Steve eventually left to pick up Soda, and Darry would be here in a matter of seconds. I yawned loudly and took a nap.

X*X*X

I watched Two-bit sleep, but his snoring was that caught my attention. It made me giggle silently as his snores got even louder as his sleep got even deeper. But soon enough, it made me bored, so I went into my room. I took out the piece of paper the teacher gave us for the Halloween dance. _Should I go? And even if I do go, what the hell am I supposed to dress up as? I_ set it down on my bed, what happened with Fred really brought me down.

The death of Johnny and Dallas kept sneaking up in my subconscious. A bad headache was coming, so I took some aspirins from my desk cabinet. Looking at myself in the mirror, I have changed a bit. I was going to need to shave soon and a haircut too. The thought made me groan, no, not another haircut… The door from the living room slammed open.

"Ponyboy? Hey Two-bit! Did ya dream of me?" _Sodapop… _

"Yes I did, and it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. I dreamt I was you."

I started chuckled at Two-bit's comment.

"Where's Pony?"

I walked out of the bathroom, "I'm here…" I said solemnly.

Soda looked at me concerned. Steve showed up and sat down on the kitchen sit. He took out a cancer stick, he looked at me and handed me one.

"There ya go kid…" I thanked him and smoked it outside. I heard Soda and the others murmur something I couldn't hear. Great. "Hey Pony? Are you going to the dance?" Soda asked smiling.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I really don't wanna dress up…" Soda gasped dramatically, "Not gonna dress up? But Pony! Dressing up is the best part! You just gotta dress up!"

"I'm not a little kid anymore…" I said stubbornly.

"But what about the pranks?" Two-bit shouted excitedly.

"I don't like them."

Steve shook his head, "You are so stubborn."

"Pony! C'mon! It's just for fun! You're going to dress up, and that's it."

_What?_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I do not own THE OUTSIDERS.

I knew I was now going to the Halloween dance, Darry let me go. He said it would do me go, take my mind off of things. But what he really meant was taking my mind off Johnny's and Dally's death. But I really did not want to dress up. I mean, c'mon, that's for little kids only! The next day, Two-bit, Soda, Steve, and I were going through town picking some costumes for the dance in five days. We arrived in a small Halloween store, since we were greasers, the owner suspiciously looked at us. I was the only one that really noticed, but the others went on with amusing themselves by looking at some weird masks and stuff.

"Hey Steve, I didn't know your face was a mask!" Two-bit yelled holding a mask of an ugly looking clown. Soda and I started laughing while Steve gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles.

"Very funny Two-bit, let's see if you keep laughing when I stick my foot up you-"

"Hey Pony! Look, maybe you should dress up as this fellow over here!" Soda pointed at a kid's costume behind me, it was a cowboy costume. I sarcastically gasped.

"Wow! Really! I should wear that? No, never in a million years would I wear that crap," I rolled my eyes and kept on looking at some masks. Soda was with Steve looking at some girls costume, and I laughed when I was Two-bit trying on a pink wig. He grinned at me,

"Do I look hot in this?" He asked jokingly.

I laughed and pushed him playfully. I turned back to finding some prank stuff. There was fake gum, blood capsules, plastic hands, and fake knives. I grabbed a small fake knife, it felt very warm against my skin. Something about it made me just stare at it. Slowly, I traced my vein with the small plastic knife, nothing really mattered to me but this small insignificant fake weapon. I could hear the laughs of Soda and Steve, but they sounded far.

"Pony?"

"I'm sorry!" I yelled dropping the knife, "I-I didn't mean to," Soda looked at me confused, "I was just"

He looked at the object I dropped, "What happened?"

"I didn't mean to I really didn't mean to" I mumbled sitting down on the side walk. People gave me weird stares, but I didn't care.

"Why'd Pony leave like that?" Two-bit asked.

"It's just that...You know-I-The Soc-I, it was an accident!"

Steve and Two-bit joined Soda, who was looking at me sadly realizing what I was talking about.

"What's going on?" Two-bit asked scratching his head. I shook my head slowly, I could feel warm tears form in my eyes, so I quickly left the store. I heard Soda call out for me, but I was too embarrassed. I didn't mean to

X*X*X

Pony ran from the store, it made my heart break when I realized what my little brother was talking about. Bob's death still haunts him, and it's really affecting him. I called out his name, but he was already gone. Two-bit and Steve simply looked at me confusingly.

"What the hell happened?" Steve asked angrily.

I bit my lower lip and led them outside. Two-bit was looking around him trying to find Pony.

"It's no use Two-bit, he's gone to God knows where…" I mumbled sitting down on the side walk. People gave me weird stares, but I didn't care.

"Why'd Pony leave like that?" Two-bit asked.

"It's just that…One of the stupid fake blades reminded him of…You know…"

Both understood and said nothing more. I knew Pony would want to be alone at this moment, so I decided not to look for him.

"I'll give him an hour to come back, if he doesn't come back by then, I'll look for him."

All of us remained silent. Steve got out a smoke, Two-bit played around with a springy toy he stole from the Halloween store.

"So…What are you going to dress up as Soda?" I chuckled at Two-bit's question, he's always so random.

"I don't know, but sure as hell has to be good. You Steve?"

Steve looked at me in disbelief, "You really think I'm gonna dress up for Halloween?"

"Ah, c;mon Steve! Ya have to! It's Halloween! It'll be fun."

"Let me think about it…No."

Two-bit smiled, "Don't worry Soda, he's already in his costume!"

Steve growled and punched him in the gut, I laughed getting up.

"C'mon, we gotta go," I said.

We all left, even though I got a little distracted, I was still worried about Ponyboy. I sure hope he gets home soon. Not only is Pony the youngest in our gang, but he's also the only one behind, he still hasn't let go of Johnny's and Dally's death….


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own THE OUTSIDERS **

The cool air blew against my sweaty face. I had ran all the way form the store to the graveyard where my friends were buried. Because of my fault… I took in a deep breathe and tried to relax, but what Fred had said to me was really starting to bug me. The whole gang told me and still keep telling me that it wasn't my fault this whole thing happened, but I know it was my fault. So many reasons told this was my fault and nobody could actually realize this.

I walked closer to Johnny's grave. It looked so sad and very worn out. I really didn't know why I had to come here, but I was here. I was hoping to see the sun set, but gray clouds were surrounding the sky. The fat gray clouds ruined the day, gusts of wind began to blow hard against my body. _Shit, I forgot to bring a sweater…again_… I took one last look at Johnny's grave and silently said goodnight. Sounds stupid, but somehow I know Johnny can hear me.

Slowly walking to my house, it started to drizzle. The smell of wet soil went to my lungs. The smell kind of calmed me. At least it doesn't smell like fish…But soon it began to pour rain. It felt like I was taking a shower. When I stepped on the sidewalk, I slipped forward falling on my hands and knees. A nice mustang passed by, I felt my face getting red. The mustang stopped beside me, I was sure that Socs would come out and beat the tar out of me.

"Hey, uh, Curtis? Ya need a ride?" Just as I was going to run, I turned my head to the voice I was beginning to recognize.

"Randle?" I asked unbelievably.

"Yes or no?" He asked.

"Uh, sure…?" I opened the door and sat in the front seat next to him. It was kind of embarrassing, I was wet like a dog. The seat was beginning to get wet because of my wet clothes. Randle's eyes stared at me, I looked down frustrated at the situation.

"Sorry.."

The car started, "So, where do you live?"

"Ah, east side…"

"ok.."

As we were driving, I realized a was a bit out of my territory. We passed nice big houses and nice cars, mostly mustangs parked by the sidewalk. The silence was getting a uncomfortable. I fidgeted with the bottom of my shirt, Randle kept glancing at me every once in a while.

"So Curtis…" He began.

"Ponyboy Curtis…" I corrected.

"I saw what Fred did to you yesterday…I mean, I could have stopped the whole thing, but I saw your friend Two-butt coming to ya."

I chuckled when he said Tow-butt, that's what I call to annoy him. "Oh, I didn't see you?"

Randle sighed, "I was in the counselor's. My parents still think I'm having problems with Bob's death and all. When I was about leave, I heard Fred saying some stuff about you…And when I peeked, I saw you and him."

My hands began to sweat, "What'd you hear?"

"Pony, you know it wasn't your fault," he said stopping the car. At first I was confused, _why did he stop the car?_ But then I saw to my left and saw my house. Oh…

"Sure…"

I thanked him, but before I shut the door behind me, he said one more thing.

"Pony…Be careful." Then he drove away..._Careful_ ?

When I walked inside, I saw the gang look up at me. All their eyes staring at me. Darry's face was full of concern, Soda's was too, but then he grinned widely. Steve chuckled, while Two-bit grinned too.

"So Pony, you ok?" Soda asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder leading me onto the couch.

"Uh, I guess…" I said sitting down on the couch.

Darry threw me a towel. "Get dry Pone," Darry said going into the kitchen.

"Hey Pony, we bought the costumes for the dance…" Two-bit said almost laughing. _Oh crap_…

"And we bought you your costume!" Soda shouted running into my room. Two-bit pushed me leading me into my room too. I took one look at it and slapped my face with my palm.

_You have to be kidding me…_


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own THE OUTSIDERS

No way in hell."

Two-Bit ran to the kitchen, I looked at Steve and Soda, they simply grinned. Darry seemed to be curious too. Two-Bit came back with a black and red vest, a small pirate hat, fake plastic sword, and a, eye patch covering his left eye. He grinned widely, my eyes widened, then I let out a loud laugh. Darry snickered.

"Holy Jeezuz Two-Bit! Are you really going to wear that?" I asked still laughing. Two-Bit nodded proudly, "Yes I am, so that means that YOU have to wear yours too."

I stopped laughing and looked back at my costume. Shit."

Everybody wooed, Soda patted me on the back, I just rolled my eyes, I just hope something good comes out of this dance

"He awake now?" Darry asked serving me a plate. I nodded eating my bacon first.

Suddenly Steve walked in with Two-Bit. With my mouth full of bacon, I asked, "What's up guys?"

Two-Bit raised an eyebrow, "Didn't anybody teach you any manners young boy?"

"Apparently not."

We all turned to see Pony carrying his backpack ready to go.

"Hey, eat some breakfast Pone," I said giving him a plate. He nodded.

"So Pony! Ready for tomorrow?" Two-Bit asked as Pony sat down.

"Hey, I just remembered" Darry said searching for his belt.

Steve chuckled, "Ya really wanna know?"

Pony nodded, "We're gonna dress up as zombies!" I shouted making a scary face. Pony snorted. "Really? I thought you were gonna dress up as somethingScarier?"

"You mean like Steve's face?" Two-Bit asked snickering.

Steve narrowed his eyes at laughing Two-Bit, "You'll be dead by sunrise, I swear.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was the day the dance was going to be held. In school everybody was talking about how big it would be, how some would dress up and stuff. I simply rolled my eyes annoyed at how everybody got so excited. _Gosh it's not that big of a deal!_ I went to my first class then my second and third until it was lunch time. Usually I sat alone outside school on the benches just to breathe and forget about the society I was in. I would sit with Two-Bit but he had a different lunch period. I grabbed an apple and sandwich sitting outside comfortably. The day was cloudy, it was beginning to get windy. The trees were colorful at this time of year. Suddenly my eyes were on someone I knew too familiar making me nervous. It was Cherry, she was speaking with one of her friends outside the parking lot. I turned around trying to ignore her as I also tried to stop myself from remembering certain things.

"Hey baby!"

I jumped a bit scared, "Two-Bit? What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulder, "I was bored I wanted to get out! Saw you here and said 'Heck, I'll visit Pony!'."

I cracked a smile, "You sure are a very bright student."

He raised an eyebrow, "Pff just because you always have As and Bs you think you're so smart huh?"

We chuckled together, the bell rang. _Dang that went by fast..._ Two-Bit smiled, "See ya later Pone I'll be seeing you outside."

I sighed, 3 more periods and I would be ready to go. When I went to open my locker I froze. Was this some kind of cruel joke? One girl passed my locked and gasped in horror, I turned around confused. She shook her head slowly scared and ran away. This was getting everybody's attention. _Shit..._

I grabbed my backpack and slammed my locker door shut. Some were looking at me horrified, they kept staring at me with widened eyes. Then I knew why. I looked at my hands and caught my breath. _Blood..._

I ran out of there as fast as I could not looking back not caring at all...

X*X*X*X

I went to the bathroom to take a leak quickly before my next class. As I washed my hand I heard two Socs talking outside the bathroom, their voices could be heard.

_"Did you hear about the greaser?" _

_"Yeah, I mean he had it coming but man. That was really cruel."_

_"I know, poor kid. I heard he had blood on his hands."_

_"He did, my girl told me, said he went running out really fast."_

_"Isn't he in the track team?"_

_"Yeah, apparently best runner."_

I tensed, best runner huh? Oh no... I hurriedly zipped up my pants washed, washed my hands and walked out the bathroom. Oh no oh no oh no. I looked for Ponyboy in the crowd of people standing outside of where Pony's locker was. I pushed everybody to see what was going on. I simply froze on the spot as I saw some red goo coming out of Pony's locker, it looked like blood. The janitor was already trying to clean it up.

"God damn it kids, I know it's Halloween but you didn't have to go to these extremes. Putting pig's blood in a locker, Jesus!" He kept on angrily mumbling while everybody else walked away.

I could blood draining from m y face, oh no Ponyboy!

X*X*X*X

As I walked down to the drugstore to get some stuff I saw one of the Curtis family members running full speed to God know where. I narrowed my eyes knowing it was something bad, I searched if Socs were following him but I saw nothing. Still it didn't keep me calm. I shrugged of the feeling and continued my way. As I kept on walking, the thought of that Curtis boy kept bugging me. I shook my head taking out a cigarette.

I sat down with some Greasers having a small chat about girls. After about half an hour I saw another familiar Greaser.

"Two-Bit. Nice to see you."

He looked nervous, "Hey Tim, have you seen Ponyboy around?"

I cocked my head, _I knew it. _"Yeah, I saw him running like a wild dog a while ago. Is he ok?"

He shook his head his eyes searching the area, "No he ain't. Ah God damnit! If you see him around tell him I'm looking for him."

I nodded, "Sure as hell I will."

With that, Two-Bit left walking away. _There's something wrong, fuck..._


End file.
